1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetics for the skin such as milky lotions and creams, medicines for external use such as ointments, cosmetics for the hair such as shampoos, rinses, hair treatment solutions and hair conditioners, softeners, etc.
2. Discussion of the Background
Emulsifier compositions which are obtained by the emulsification of oily and aqueous components (such as a milky lotion, cream, ointment, or hair treatment solutions) are prepared by employing an appropriate mixture of a hydrophilic emulsifier and a lipophilic emulsifier, which mixture depends on the hydrophiliclipophilic balance of the oily component. More particularly, a composition containing an anionic surface active agent and a nonionic surface active agent of the ether, ester or amide type is usually employed as an emulsifier for preparing an emulsion.
It has however been very difficult to maintain the emulsifying property of such emulsifier composition at a constant level at high and low temperatures and for long periods of time. A greater deal of effort has heretofore been required for selecting appropriate component from the wide variety of emulsifiers available and employing this component in an appropriate ratio when it is mixed with the other components.
There is therfore a need for an emulsifier having improved emulsifiability.